Controlled descent is desired in many domains. The use of automatic belaying devices is commonly used for the controlled descent of humans in the sport of rock climbing. Automatic belaying devices are also utilized in first responder and military environments. While the automatic belaying devices provide a controlled descent, there is currently no way for the user to slow or halt the descent, as the belay device continues to feed out a descent tether.
What is needed, therefore, are user-controllable belay and braking systems suitable for enabling a user to control and even halt his descent from a support from which the user is descending.